20 Ways to Maintain a Healthy Level of Insanity
by Neko Alice-chan
Summary: Kazune calls Karin insane when she's only joking around. So she decides to show him what insanity really is! Rated T for language, insanity, and Kazune being a meaine! Please RXR!
1. Prologue

**Yo. I lost my mind -again- since it was the last day of school!! So, I decided to create THIS!! Just a little Kamichama Karin spoof!! I've been obsessed with it lately, and anxiously awaiting the next chapter of the manga and the first episode of the anime for the sequel, Kamichama Karin Chu!!**

**I got this idea from the list of 20 ways to maintain a healthy level of insanity, which I copied into my profile if you want to see it.**

**Well, yeah, here it is!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin or Kamichama Karin Chu. (Cries in corner)**

**-x- Note -x- Himeka will be popping in and out of the story randomly. Let's just say she's abroad, or at Miyon's or something. . . . yeah . . . **

**-o- Note -o- Also, this story will be updated frequently, since I have everything planned out. It's just a fun project to help me relax.**

**-x-o-x-o-x- **

** -x-o-x-o-x-**

_20 Ways to Maintain a Healthy Level of Insanity_

**-o-x-o-x-o- -o-x-o-x-o-**

It was a normal spring day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Kazune is yelling at Karin once more.

"KKKKAAAAAAAAAAARRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!!" He yelled.

Karin dashed downstairs in her uniform. "I'MUPI'MUPI'MUPI'MUPI'MUP!!" she yelled, and the two dashed out the door to school.

The bell rang just as Karin stepped into the room. She went to her seat, gasping for air. After the teacher began her boring lecture, Karin dazed off.

_'Geez, stupid Kazune. Why can't we use his car when we need it? What's the frickin' point of that thing if it's just going to sit around, collecting dust?' _She wondered, glaring at Kazune from the corner of her eye.

"Karin? Your answer?"

Karin snapped awake. "U-um . . let's see . . err . . um . . ."

The teacher sighed. "I'll repeat the question only one more time, Karin. Who invented electricity?" The teacher asked, annoyed.

"Errm, oh! Albert Einstein!" Karin chirped.

"Wrong. No one invented electricity, though Benjamen Franklin proved lightning was electricity." the teacher corrected, then continued the lecture. "Idiot." She heard Kazune mutter.

-x-o-x-o-x-

It was lunch time, and Karin chatted happily with Mi yon and Himeka.

"And then, I answered I'd love to sky-dive, and then he starts freaking out, saying; 'Noooooooo!! My goddess, you'll kill yourself!! You can't sky-dive!!' The look on his face was _priceless_, let me tell you!! Imagine the look on his face when I'll tell him I'm going to JUMP OFF OF THE TOP OF THE WATERFALL NEARBY WITHOUT ANY PROTECTION GEAR OR ANYTHING TO SOFTEN THE LANDING OR HELP ME IN THE AIR!!"

Karin finished louder than necessary. Jin's eyes bulged. "NOOOOOOOOO!! MY GODDESSS, DOOOOOOONNNNN'TTT!! YOOOOOUUUUUUU CAAAAAAAAN'T!!"

He started crying, taking Karin serious. She giggled. "Ah, Hanazono-san, are you really going?" Micchi asked. Karin nodded, giving him a wink. He took the hint. "Ah. Have fun then!!"

Kazune was concerned.

"You moron!! You'll kill yourself!!" He yelled at her. "Geez, Kazune-kun! I was only joking! What, are you concerned?" Karin taunted him. Kazune growled.

"Anybody could have taken you seriously!! You sound insane!!" He said in his defense, before marching off.

They soon all went to class after lunch.

_'Insane, huh? If you want insane, I'll give you insane, Kazune-kun!!'_

**-x-o-x-o-x-**

**Just a short little explanation!! Sorry for any OOCness, I just HAD to have Karin do that. For the story, as well as my own joke. (Oh, come on, you know you'd do it too if you were in her position!!)**

**Well, please read and review!!**

**Ja!**

_**Alice as of 5-28-08**_


	2. Number One

**Yes, chapter one is right away!! I couldn't just leave it!! But, know this is all I'm doing for today unless, of course,n I have extra time, but I need to update Dream Weaver, otherwise my readers for that will be very upset. So, please don't be impatient, but I will try my best to update this whenever I can.**

**Of course, it will probably be often, considering it's OFFICIALLY SUMMER!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, SO DON'T FRICKIN' SUE ME!!**

**-x- Note -x- I forgot to mention they're about 16-17, somewhere in that range.**

**-x-o-x-o-x- -x-o-x-o-x-**

_Number One;_

**-o-x-o-x-o- -o-x-o-x-o-**

It was lunch time, and Kazune and the others were in the cafeteria. All except Karin. She was currently sitting in the car. Well, Kazune's car, to be exact, and he never let her forget it.

_'Pft. Meanie.' _Karin thought, thinking back to when he yelled at her and Himeka. They were only trying to pick out a name for the car. Where's the harm in that?

Karin remembered Kazune's words from yesterday.

"_Anybody could have taken you seriously!! You sound insane!!"_

His voice rang in her head. Karin smirked, as she put on a pair of sunglasses that were a tad too big for her. She propped her feet up on the dashboard, and opened the glove compartment. After blindly searching for what she had brought, she finally found it.

She pulled out her hand, and the object she was holding was--

A hairdryer.

Karin silently chuckled to herself about what she was going to do.

_'Lucky for me, the road near the school is so often busy.'_

She took the cord, wrapped it completely around the hairdryer, and smiled devilishly.

Karin held it in her hands, waiting for a car to pass by. Time had hardly passed, and a car was cruising along.

Karin took the hairdryer and pointed it at the car. The driver seemed to notice, and slowed don to see what it was she was holding. He must have realized it wasn't a gun, because he sped up and was soon out of view.

Another car came by, and she pointed the hairdryer at it. The car sped away, going over the speed limit.

She continued to do this throughout lunch. Some cars didn't slow down or speed up, and the majority slowed just enough to see it wasn't a gun, then continued on their way. Of course, some sped away in speeds that shouldn't be able to be reached in a car.

Karin put the hairdryer back I the glove compartment, took the sunglasses off, and got out of the car, laughing manically to herself.

After locking the car, she headed back to class, trying desperately to stifle her laughs, and only succeeding a little.

She wondered would say if he found out about this.

She smirked at the thought.

**-x-o-x-o-x- -x-o-x-o-x-**

_At lunch sit in your car with sunglasses on and point a hairdryer at passing cars;_

_see if they slow down._

**-o-x-o-x-o- -o-x-o-x-o-**

**There's the first way!! HAHA!! I'm having fun writing this!! It's my first humor fic. My two poems are angsty, and Dream Weaver's more . . what genre did I put it as? Well, it focuses more in the drama part of it, the romance in it's coming later.**

**This is fun!! **

**Well, please review!! I'll update soon!!**

**Ja!**

_**-Alice as of 5-28-08**_


	3. Number Two

**Thank you all for reviewing!!**

**Toastbandits – Thank you for reviewing TWICE!! And jump in front of the car? Yes, it would've been hilarious, but I kinda need her alive!!**

**Faery of Night-Is it really? Oh well, I think it could look like either. Besides, too late to change it now!!**

**Bloom Momomiya-Wanna know WHY it can be so hyper? I'M INSANE!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**I'm glad you all like it!! This chapter is dedicated to every one of you!! Cause you deserve more than that for reviewing, but it's all I can do. . .WAIT!! Here are some e-cookies!! Please take two or three, I'd rather them not go to waste!! Thanks again for reviewing!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. . .**

**-x-o-x-o-x-**

_Number Two;_

**-o-x-o-x-o-**

Karin sighed, and put her head on the desk. She was so very bored. Stupid teacher, teaching stupid teacher stuff. As she was about to lose it, the bell rang. This allowed them five minutes before their next class to use the restroom, get water, socialize, call someone, or. . .

Karin smirked. She knew the second way!! As most of the kids filed out of the classroom, Karin rushed passed most of them and went to the front desk. No one was there.

_'Hmm. Odd. Oh well. The earlier it is for me!!' _She thought, taking a seat where the secretary would usually sit.

"Now, let's see . . ." she swiveled in the chair, and propped the feet on the desk. "AHA!! I know!!"

She said, snapping her fingers together. The bell rang, and she snatched up the microphone used to project the user's voice over the intercom.

"Teachers and students, please pardon this interruption. I need Hanazono Karin for dismissal. I repeat, Hanazono Karin for dismissal. Thank you." she said simply into the microphone, not bothering to disguise her voice.

-x-o-x-o-x-

Kazune was looking around, wondering where Karin was.

"Kazune-chan, are you okay?" Himeka asked, worried. "Huh? Oh, yes. Hae you seen Karin, by any chance?" He asked the dark-haired girl. "Ummm . . ." The teacher then came in as the bell rang.

"Alright class, take your seats."

Everyone went to their seats. Kazune glanced over at Karin's desk. It was empty. _'Where is she? She was here last block . . '_ He wondered.

'Maybe she's--'

His thoughts were interrupted by the intercom.

"Teachers and students, please pardon this interruption. I need Hanazono Karin for dismissal. I repeat, Hanazono Karin for dismissal. Thank you." Kazune banged his head on the desk.

Karin didn't even disguise her voice.

"Hanazono-san, you may go. Anyways," the teacher continued her lesson. Kazune sighed.

God, were these people stupid? Didn't they notice that Karin WASN'T THERE and the fact that her voice JUST CALLED FOR HERSELF OVER THE INTERCOM?!

Kazune's eyes narrowed. She would get it when he got home.

-x-o-x-o-x-

"We're home!" Himeka and Kazune chorused. Karin came up in a white shirt and pink skirt with white and pink striped socks.

"Welcome home!" She said. "I'll go fix dinner!!" Himeka said, then left for the kitchen. "OK!!"

"Karin."

"Yes, Kazune-kun?"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING, DISMISSING YOURSELF OVER THE INTERCOM?! ARE YOU INSANE?!" He yelled at her. Karin was shivering in terror from Kazune's wrath.

"U-um . . Kazune, there's a spider behind you." Kazune turned around.

Indeed, there was a black spider right behind him.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!BBBBUUUUUUUUUUGGGGG!!" He screamed, running around in circles, flailing his arms. Karin sweat-dropped.

"To answer your questions; I didn't want to sit through math class and maybe, Kazune-kun. Maybe."

And with that, Karin left Kazune to scream and yell and flail his arms all he wanted in fear of the rubber spider which would not move. He didn't even hear her answer.

At 7:13 P.M., he collapsed from exhaustion.

**-x-o-x-o-x-**

_Page yourself over the intercom. Do not disguise your voice_

**-o-x-o-x-o-**

**Sorry it's short!! I just couldn't find any way to make it longer!! Gomenasai!! and I hope that was O.K. I'm not exactly sure what paging is, cause no one uses that term around me, if at all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!**

**This is still fun!! **

**Please review, it'll make me feel good and want to update faster!!**

**By the way – 99 hits and only 4 reviews. Hmmmm, I wonder . . . .**

**Anyways, ja!!**

_**Alice as of 5-28-08**_


	4. Number Three

**Thank you everyone for reviewing!! **

**Today, Mercy, who is teaching me how to draw better and is a really good friend of my family.(My adoptive big sister, since my parents have "Adopted" her. Lol) Anyways, guess what!! She made me copy a WHOLE PAGE from a manga book EXACTLY!!**

**Well, as exactly as possible, but, you know what I mean . . . My hand hurt(And still does a little), and it took me 2 hours. . . . : (**

**Reviewers- - **

**Bloom Momomiya**

**xoxoAuroraWingsoxox – **'Tis Ok!! But I have an eye for comedy? I'm not so sure, no one laughs whenever I try to be funny . . . -.-' Going insane is REALLY fun!! You end up not caring anymore!! My old social studies teacher(cuz I have summer!!) saw me in hysterics when I was in one of my insane moments . . .he kinda avoided me!! Hahahaha!! Though I shouldn't be laughing. . . .(Sweat drop)

**Faery of Night**

**Misha66085** – Karin yelled "I'M UP!!" several times really really fast. Which is why it lacks commas or spaces. She said it that fast.

**Katie**

**Koneko ninja Tora –** Oh, yes!! I love that routine!! And Kazune do more than that!!

**Kazune: **What's that supposed to mean?!

**Me: **How the hell did you get in here?!

**Kazune: **The door was open.

**Me: **How'd **you **know where I live?

**Kazune: **You had me, Karin, Nishikiori and Himeka over the other day.

**Me: **And you're here at 10:30 pm because. . . .??

**Kazune: **Umm . . .

**Me:** STALKER!!

**Karin: **Standard disclaimer applied.

**Me:** O.o STALKERS!! THE WHOLE BUNCH OF YOU!!

**-x-o-x-o-x-**

_Number Three;_

**-o-x-o-x-o-**

The next day, Kazune went down to the basement, seeing as it was Sunday, and they had no school. Karin, being the curious(now insane) girl she is, followed him.

"Hey, Kazune-kun, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Leave." He said angrily.

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Kazune sighed. "Can you at least be quiet?"

"Yay! Thank you Kazune-kun!!" She said, hugging him. "Um. . ."

"Oh! Gomen, Kazune-kun!!" She said, instantly pulling away. Kazune directed his focus back to his work, and Karin sat in a chair next to him.

"Kazune-chan, Karin-chan!! Chicken's ready!!" Himeka called. "I'll be right up!!" Karin called to her friend. "Karin, can you bring me some after you're down?"

"Let me guess, a drink too?"

"Yeah, some sake would be good."He said sarcastically. Karin rolled her eyes, thought of something, then smirked.

"You want fries with that?"

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Karin stuck out her tongue childishly, then ascended the stairs to lunch.

**-x-o-x-o-x-**

Karin came downstairs with a plate of chicken and a cup of water. She placed it next to Kazune. "Order up."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You're hilarious, Karin."

"Aren't I?" She said jokingly, taking a seat in the chair she was in previously. Though this time, she looked over Kazune's shoulder as he worked.

"Can you stop breathing down my neck?"

"You want fries with that?"

"Shut up, Karin."

"You want fries with that?"

"I'm serious. It's annoying." Karin stuck out her tongue, and leaned over the table since Kazune rudely pushed her away from his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes.

"If you're going to get in my way, leave." Karin rolled her eyes. "Meanie." she muttered.

"Stupid women." He retorted.

"Chauvinistic jerk." She fired.

"Loudmouth female."

"Spoiled child."

"Just shut up, will you?!" Karin smirked.

"You want fried with that?"

"ARGH!! LEAVE!!" He yelled at her in frustration, standing up and pushing her up the stairs. He turned and left as soon as he was certain she was out the door. He sighed in annoyance as he sat back down again, and tried to concentrate on his work. He then heard Karin call from the top of the stairs;

"You want fries with that?"

**-x-o-x-o-x-**

_Every time someone asks you to do something, ask them if they want fries with that._

**-o-x-o-x-o-**

**Thus ends the third chapter!! Sorry it was a little OOC. Not that way I intended it to turn out. Sorry. Well, please review!! **

**Fun, fun, fun!!**

**Ja Ne!!**

**Alice as of 5-28-08**


	5. Number Four

**INSPIRATION HAS HIT!! I AM BACK!! -insert evil laugh-**

**First off, I **LOVE EVERY ONE OF YOU GUYS**!!**

**I looked through my reviews today, and nearly everyone of you who reviewed said it was OK and to take my time, and some of you even suggested things!! Oh, how you guys spoil me so!! Well, a _big_,_big_, **_BIG_** thanks to;**

**Chapter 4 Reviewers;**

**Watashi – Wow, did you really do that? LOL!! Never knew I had an affect like THAT on people!!**

**ToastBandits – Fangirl alert!! **FANGIRL ALERT!! THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!!** ... Just kidding!! Lol, sometimes I'd like to too, when he's not being a chauvinistic jerk that is!! (Shh! Don't tell him I said that!!)**

**xoxoAurora-Wingsoxox – Really? I though the characters were a bit OOC... Well, at least someone didn't think so!! And I really do? You flatter me!! And YES!! Insanity _is_ so right!! After all, sanity's **_so _**overrated!!**

**Kaitlynn416**

**xoxBlackCatxox – Thanks!**

**MewCuxie12 – Thank you, I try hard!! P.S. I love your stories!!**

**Heartz4eva**

**sweetie sakura**

**Lycrea**

**animegirl103 – Thank you so much!!**

**Pyro The Fox of Fire**

**A/N;**

**cloudygirl – Thanks for the suggestions, they're really funny!! I like the rumor one. Makes me regret having to follow the actual list of 20 Ways to Maintain a healthy level of insanity!! (It's in my profile, I'll have to bump it near the top.)**

**ToastBandits – Oh, thank you, you're so understanding!! thanks for the cookie!! -gives you virtual brownie-**

**kasumikaku – Thank you!! So glad you aren't angry!!**

**xoxoAurora-Wingsoxox – Thank you!! I was thinking about maybe doing that, but I wasn't sure... Then inspiration hit, heheh!!**

**loubell – OMG, ROFLMAO!! Your review is so funny, it cheered me up!! (I sometimes feel guilty when I log onto ffdotnet) Great ideas!! Now I'm really regretting sticking to the list of 20 ways of insanity!!**

**Emily – OMG, that's great!! DANGIT!! Now I'm really, REALLY regretting following the stupid insanity list!! You people are so smart!!**

**Secondly, I'M SOOOO SORRY!! I TRIED AND TRIED TO THINK BUT I JUST COULDN'T!! -Blows nose- Ok, I'm better now.**

**Thirdly, sorry I this is short. I tried but I'm not sure if it was long enough. I put as much as I could into it. Please read and review!!**

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

**-x-o-x-o-x-**

_Number Four;_

**-o-x-o-x-o-**

Ah, spring.

The season where the flowers are in bloom, the cherry blossoms distinguish themselves, the birds are back, the sun shines, and the students are heavily tested!! Beautiful, no?

Wait, wait, wait. Students? Tested? Oh, right! What do they call those? Midterms? Yes, I believe that's the word. Students are given midterms in every subject before the school is let out!

Ah spring, what a joyous--

Wait, what?!

Tests?

Are you _kidding_ me?!

(Camera dude shakes head)

Aw, **CRAP**!! Now I gotta study for them, start doing those worksheets, finish up that project due-- Wait, I don't have to take them? Argh!! Will you tell me what's going on he—What do you mean I'm still on the air?!-- Huh? Oh! Right! The story!! (Smiles forcibly)

Heh...heh...heh... Sorry about that, folks!!

A-**Hem**!

Yes, so, it was a beautiful spring day, the one where you just wanted to go run around or take a walk, or just lay about doing nothing.

Or, the kind of day when a certain, crazy honey-blonde haired girl is furiously trying to finish massive piles of paperwork.

"Auuugggghhh!! I don't get it!!" Karin whined. Yes it was Karin, our favorite heroine, struggling through the loads of work Kazune assigned to her to complete for the coming midterms.

Groaning, she erased her answer, reread the question, and wrote something down. Tediously working (cough-slavingaway-cough) on the study guides, she finally finished by 4pm in the afternoon.

She got up a and sighed, stretching her sore limbs. "Hmm... Wonder what's there to eat, I'm starving!" she said to no one in particular, and headed to the kitchen.

When she entered, she saw Kazune there. "Oi, Karin, did you finish those worksheets?"

"Umm... almost." Karin lied, not wanting another mound of the dreaded papers to pile on her desk right at once.

"Tch. Tell me when your done, then." He muttered, downing the glass of water in his hands and walking away, muttering something about "Slow women."

"Why...why you...chauvinistic jerk!!" Karin huffed quietly, since he was out of earshot. Sighed angrily, she looked through the cabinets for something to snack on.

**-x-o-x-o-x-**

The next day, Karin sat, nearly finished with the new stack of paperwork Kazune had dropped off at her desk after their little "talk" in the kitchen.

He apparently knew she was lying. Damn Kazune.

"Arrrgghh!" She groaned, knowing full well finishing the little work she had left would equal just another stack.

Karin took deep breaths, trying to calm down the anger rising in her with Kazune's persistent helping. She knew it was so she wouldn't get booted out of the school or get in trouble, or have school over breaks, but still, it drove her crazy to no end!

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!" she screamed with frustration. She couldn't take it anymore!

She stomped over to the corner of her room, picked up the item she so desired, and plopped it on her desk, a bit happier. Taking a blank index card, she tore it in half, wrote two letters on it, and taped it to the cylinder-like object now on her desk.

Feeling a lot better, she sat down, getting ready to finish her work.

"Karin!! Are you ok?! Did Karasuma attack?! What happened?!" Kazune said worriedly, barging in her room. Karin giggled.

"Nothing, Kazune-kun. I was just a bit frustrated is all." Karin said, facing him.

"Oh. Alright then. Just...don't worry me like that." He said, turning to leave. "Oh! Wait, Kazune-kun! I'm done, so you can put the next stack of work in the box, ok? I'm gonna go get something to drink." Karin said, before leaving the room, a smile on her face.

"Uh, ok.." Kazune said, watching her leave. He went and got the next stack of work for her and returned to see she was still not back.

"Pft. Women are so slow." he muttered to himself. Walking over to her desk, he was at dismay at what he saw.

"Karin, you baka." He said grudgingly, shaking his head.

For, on her desk, was her trash can, with half of a torn-up index card taped to it, with the word "IN" scrawled on it in angry handwriting.

**-x-o-x-o-x-**

_Put a garbage can on your desk and label it "IN."_

**-o-x-o-x-o-**

**Ok, so, I hope that's not too short or bad or anything. And if I sound high or something, that's probably because I'm going through a "girl phase," so please don't be harsh.**

**Let me tell you, I was surprised that I could actually write this, cause I can't think of anything for anything else, so, this is a major step or me. And yes, the Author's Note **will** be deleted.**

**ALSO!! Since I **_officially_** turned 13 on July 18, I'm giving you _all _a virtual slice of my fudge-and-chocolate layers cake with frosting and ice cream of any flavor on top!!**

**(That's seriously what we had!! Talk about Heaven on Earth... MM!)**

**So, please RxR, and I'll see you next time!**

**Ja Ne**

_**-Alice as of 5-28-08**_


End file.
